Sonic: Max Justice/Egg Amy
This is the third issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript It begins in a room. Amy is seen watching TV. A commercial is shown. *'Announcer:' If you're looking for fun and action, come to Namgge Academy! She gasps curiously. She looks some more. *'Announcer:' The Namgge Academy is a place where you can can learn and expand your knowledge and meet new friends! *'Amy:' Ooh! Sounds like fun! She eats a chili dog and then enters the Academy website. At the moment, at the "Academy", someone is seen, revealed to be Eggman. *'Eggman:' (laughs) At last... The perfect plan. Mind control. *'Snively:' That's good, sir. But what if that blue thingy ruins everything? *'Eggman:' He can't, because I'm turning one of his friends against him. He'd have no courage to fight him or her. *'Snively:' Perfect (snickers). Orbot and Cubot then come. *'Eggman:' Snooping as usual, I see? *'Orbot:' No, no, sir. We don't do that. *'Cubot:' Yeah. We're... watching the birds. *'Eggman:' Inside the lab? *'Cubot:' Yeah. He bonks both. He then laughs. The next morning, Amy wakes up and checks her cell phone. *'Amy:' (gasps) They accepted my admission?! (excited) Yes! She leaves the bed in happiness and starts her routine. At the living room, Cream and Tails are shown. *'Cream:' Okay, truth or dare? *'Tails:' Dare? *'Cream:' I dare you to... say you love me. He gulps and sighs. *'Tails:' I... love... Suddenly, Nicole comes. *'Nicole:' Hi guys, what'cha doin'? *'Tails:' Well, we're playing truth or dare. That's all. *'Nicole:' Cool. Can I join? *'Tails:' Sure. She sits and joins them. Later, Amy comes as the remaining members already joined them. *'Amy:' Guys, I have an announcement to make. *'Sonic:' Tell. *'Amy:' I've been selected to join Namgge Academy! *'Sonic:' Cool! Sally tries to hide her worries. *'Sally:' Congratulations, Ames! *'Amy:' Thanks, Sal. It makes a lot special coming from you since you attended military school. *'Sally:' True. (thinking) I have a really bad feeling about this. She sighs. *'Nicole:' (noticing) Is there something wrong, Sally? *'Sally:' No. *'Nicole:' If you say so... *'Amy:' Well, I got to go. *'Knuckles:' Good luck. She heads. At the "Academy", Amy arrives. *'Amy:' Here it is... Someone comes, revealed to be Carlie. *'Carlie:' Amelia Rose? *'Amy:' In person. And you are... *'Carlie:' Carlie Richardson, head of the Namgge Academy. Follow me. She does. She then leads her into a room. *'Amy:' Hmm... Where am I? *'Carlie:' The initiation room. Sit down, please. She does as she presses a button activating a mind control program. *'Amy:' What the? *'Carlie:' You are loyal to the Eggman Empire. *'Amy:' This is all a scheme? *'Carlie:' Yes and you are helpless to it. *'Amy:' Why you... Carlie activates the device. She then gets brainwashed. *'Amy:' Hail Eggman. She stands up and does a salute. *'Carlie:' Here's your first command: destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Amy:' Your command is an order. She goes. Later that day, she arrives. Sonic notices. *'Sonic:' Hey, Ames. You came earlier. *'Amy:' Yes. I just wanted to make a surprise. *'Sonic:' A surprise?! I love surprises! What kind?! She grabs a knife and aims towards him. Sonic notices. *'Sonic:' Huh? Amy? *'Amy:' I have a mission: destroy you! She attacks as he flees in panic. *'Sonic:' (thinking) Dang... Yesterday, she was friendly and now she wants to kill me! He continues running and throws a table as she's after him. Sonic heads into an alley. Amy then arrives to the alley as she takes out her hammer. *'Amy:' (lying) Sonic, come here since I love you. Sonic hears it and blushes. He then falls into her trap. *'Sonic:' Let me go, please! I thought you were my friend! Please! *'Amy:' Dr. Eggman was very clear about my mission. It doesn't involve letting you live. *'Sonic:' Dr. Eggman? *'Amy:' Yes. She's about to defeat him until Sonic gets freed thanks to someone, revealed to be Tails as he and the rest of the gang arrive. *'Tails:' You're okay, Sonic? *'Sonic:' Yeah. *'Sally:' I knew something would go wrong! I knew it! *'Amy:' Enough! He must die! *'Sally:' Amy, I don't want to do this. You're my best friend, but you leave me no choice. She attacks her. Sonic gets up. *'Sonic:' This is bad, really bad! (jokingly) Two girls fighting over me. *'Tails and Knuckles:' Not funny! *'Sonic:' Okay. They continue fighting until Carlie's arrival as she laughs. She then walks down. *'Knuckles:' Who are you? *'Carlie:' Carlie Richardson, agent of the Eggman Empire. *'Cream:' The Eggman Empire? *'Nicole:' According to my database, the Eggman Empire is an empire lead by a scientist named Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik as he plans to conquer Mobius. The others gasp, save for Carlie. *'Carlie:' Dang straight. Amy, new orders, kill them all. She tries to, but Sonic tries to stop her. *'Sonic:' Stop! This isn't you! *'Amy:' What do you know about me? *'Sonic:' You are beautiful. Your favorite food is sushi. You don’t like mayonnaise. You believe game shows are pointless. *'Amy:' Go on... *'Sonic:' You are beautiful when you sing. You like pop music and you like boy-oriented shows. *'Amy:' (gasps) It's true! It's there anything else? *'Carlie:' He's lying! *'Amy:' Shut up! *'Sonic:' You, me and Sally know each other since we were children and both of you have a thing for me since I remember, you aren’t a slave to Eggman! Please, I don't want a killer, I want my friend back! He's almost in tears as Sally tries to comfort him. She ends up to snap out of it. *'Amy:' Guys? What happened? *'Cream:' Amy, you're back! She runs to hug her as Amy hugs as well. *'Carlie:' You failed to me! *'Amy:' Guess what? *'Carlie:' What?! *'Amy:' I'm dropping out. She takes her hammer and beats Carlie out. *'Amy:' That's for turning me against my friends. Now stay out! She runs away. Amy then hugs Sonic as he blushes. *'Sonic:' Want to watch a movie? *'Amy:' I'd be glad to. *'Sally:' Can I come? *'Sonic:' Sure. They go as comic ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice